


Wikipedia

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth look something up. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wikipedia

Staring down at the data reader in his hand, John felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm brush against his arm and stay there.

"Penetrates?" she murmured softly as she read over his shoulder. "Sounds kinky," she teased as she tried to shake the tension of out her shoulders. Her hand left his arm and dug into the back of her neck.

"Fusion it says," John remarked as he stared at the rest of the entry. "Have we fused?"

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment before twisting her mouth into a playful smile. "Maybe a few times I'd call it that," her smile faded as one of the technicians walked past them in the medical. This technician ignored them but the last one had given them both one of those looks. "Felt pretty good at the time."

"Two hundred fifty-nine to two hundred ninety-four days," John read aloud as Elizabeth closed her eyes and let her head sink all the way down to his shoulder. "That's a long time."

"Mathematics genius," Elizabeth purred and tightened her eyebrows against the headache settling in to her head. "And all you can come up with is a long time?"

"The square of seventeen is two-eighty-nine," he replied shrugging. Elizabeth's head moved with his shoulders and he stopped moving when she made a low sound in her throat. "That's a long time."

"I didn't notice any of these things," he ventured as he held his finger against a line of type. "I thought I knew you well enough to notice that get darker."

"What?" she wondered as she stared down at his finger. "You don't exactly take a flashlight--" Elizabeth quipped and closed her eyes as soon as she remembered the lights were driving prickles into her headache.

John spent a few moments biting his lip and wondering if he should do something about the tightening of her eyebrows. Deciding he could just put his arm on her shoulders and see if that helped, he nearly smiled when she sank further against him. "I guess I should start, just so we know what's going on next time," he said waiting for her to smile when she heard the joke.

"Next time is a long time away," Elizabeth replied softly before she finally smiled at him. Her hand reached for him and surprised him when she wrapped her fingers tightly around his wrist. "Anything else we need to know on wikipedia?"

"Can I start calling you gravid?"


End file.
